


Pleased to Please You

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like this every time and it still makes him dizzy with lust, want, need, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased to Please You

James barely waits for the nearly inaudible sound of the bathroom door clicking shut before he’s on Logan, hands sliding anywhere and everywhere they can reach. He runs them up Logan’s side to his shoulders, cradles his neck carefully as he slots their lips together, tongue licking hot and insistent into the warmth of Logan’s mouth.

Logan feeds off of it, growling low and urgent in this throat, sliding his tongue along James’, taking everything James is giving him. It’s such a heady feeling, kissing James. James kisses with everything he has, with every ounce of passion in him, like he’s starved for it as though he’ll never get to feel the slick warmth of Logan’s lips against his own again.

It’s intoxicating, leaves Logan breathless, but he chases after James’ lips when James tries to pull away. He’ll never get enough of this feeling: James kissing him like they’re the only two people in the world, like nothing else matters except for them. It’s like this every time and it still makes him dizzy with lust, want, need, love.

Logan’s lungs are burning for air when James pulls away, and James’ face is flushed as he tries to catch his own breath, but that doesn’t stop him from attaching his lips to the soft skin of Logan’s neck, grazing his teeth along the tendon up to the soft flesh behind Logan’s ear, sucking hard enough to bruise.

Logan can’t do much but throw his head back and moan like a needy whore, pushing his hips against any available part of James he can reach.

“Easy there,” James says softly, lips tickling Logan’s ear. His hands drift down to Logan’s belt, unbuckling it with deft fingers and making quick work of the button and zipper, sinking to his knees as he pulls Logan’s jeans and boxers down as he goes.

Logan gasps out as James’ hand wraps around his dick, stroking him to full hardness. His eyes roll back as James’ tongue flicks out against the head, and he has to fight to keep them open as James’ lips wrap around him.

James teases for a moment, laying tiny licks over and around the head, licking the spot on the underside just below it that has Logan’s knees buckling and his hand quickly darting out to tangle in James’ hair to keep himself upright.

It’s all tongue and lips, James so fucking skilled with his mouth, taking Logan in deeper every time he bobs his head. It doesn’t take long for Logan to lose control, thrusting his hips into James’ mouth with reckless abandon, and James just takes it, moaning around Logan’s dick like he’s starving for it.

And Logan - Logan lets loose, his brain-to-mouth filter absent. “James, fuck, just like that,” choked out as James’ teeth lightly scrape along the underside. “Fuck, James, love your mouth,” said between heaving breaths as James takes him all the way down. “Love the way you look with my dick in your mouth,” moaned out when James hollows his cheeks and sucks hard on the head, tongue laving over the slit.

The words go straight to James’ cock and he’s so fucking hard, needs Logan to touch him, but he’s so focused on getting Logan off that he sucks harder, takes him in all the way every single time, his hands tight on Logan’s hips. It doesn’t take long for Logan to start fucking his mouth, thrusts going erratic as he gets closer.

“Fuck, James. So close,” Logan pants, “Gonna come. Wanna come all over your face, all over your lips, and your cheeks, fuck James.” He knows he’s babbling, doesn’t care that he is. It’s like James is trying to suck his brain out through his dick and he’s damn near succeeding.

James makes this noise, needy and urgent at Logan’s words like he wants it, too, and when Logan’s breathing goes short and labored, James pulls back, stroking quick and tight from base to tip, tip hovering against his bottom lip.

The sight makes Logan lose it: James on his knees, head tilted up, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed and his lips so fucking red, and then it’s all painted with streaks of white, and James looks so fucking beautiful like this, marked for only Logan to see.

“Fuck, James,” Logan says as he tries to catch his breath, pulling James up by the collar of his shirt. He doesn’t even think before he does it, licking his come off of James’ face, James’ breath rolling over him in quick puffs.

“So fucking hot,” he says, licking a stray drop from the corner of James’ lips, and then he’s pressing their lips together, James licking the taste of Logan off his tongue.

Logan gets the button of James’ jeans undone, pulling down the zipper and sliding his hand inside, only to find James softening and a sticky mess inside.

The fact that James came from getting Logan off, from having Logan come on his face, has a new wave of want coursing through Logan and it’s all he can do not to strip James down and fuck him against the door. Instead, he fucks his tongue into James’ mouth, conveys with his body how absolutely fucking hot it is that James came without being touched.

It’s ridiculously fucking sexy, makes Logan wonder all the ways in which he can makes James come without being touched; it’s something he looks forward to exploring in the near future.

For now though, he settles for one last kiss to James’ swollen lips before fixing his clothes and James’ hair, assuring they’re presentable enough before they make their way back out to the party, avoiding the ‘I know what you did’ glances Kendall and Carlos are shooting them.

It’s Logan’s birthday after all; James will do whatever he wants - needs - to make damn sure that Logan has the best birthday ever.


End file.
